Séptimo año
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Historia de un estudiante en Hogwarts durante el séptimo libro. Adivina quién. Regalo para laura sommeils.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** Regalo para laura_sommeils, para la comunidad de LiveJournal san_drabbletin. La idea del fic es suya, he tratado de amoldarme a ella. La gracia está en que no se sabe quién es el protagonista, hasta el final de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Séptimo año<strong>

Cuando el "_Crucio_" salió de sus labios, ni él mismo se reconoció la voz. Lo único que podía ver era a ese imbécil de Crabbe retorciendo su enorme cuerpo en el suelo, pero no era real, no podía serlo. Era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Y los gritos de Crabbe, desgarrados, profundos, no hacían sino aumentar el aire onírico de la escena.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo aquello? Era culpa de Voldemort. De los malditos mortífagos. De ellos y su ambición por matar, por dominar. Por hacer que todos pensasen de la misma manera. Si le hubiesen dejado en paz... Si nadie hubiese esperado nada de eso de él... Si no le hubiesen obligado... Quizá... Sólo quizá... Ahora mismo no estaría torturando a Crabbe.

Pero no había escapatoria. Era "matar o morir". ¿O acaso Crabbe no habría hecho lo mismo con él, de tener la oportunidad? Por supuesto. Era lo único para lo que ese cabeza hueca servía. Para torturar y matar. Y sus profesores lo sabían. Amycus, en especial. Su alumno predilecto. Le pareció que su boca soltaba una carcajada. Qué más daba. ¿Acaso podía parecer más loco de lo que ya lo hacía? Lo dudaba. El mundo entero se había vuelto loco. Y aquel colegio no iba a ser menos.

Hogwarts. El gran y respetable y segurísimo Hogwarts. ¿Qué dirían ahora mismo los fundadores si lo vieran? Casi podía sentirlos revolverse en sus tumbas. Excepto Slytherin. Seguro que ese viejo hijo de puta habría bailado de felicidad. Imbécil. Esto no tenía nada que ver con los sangre sucia. Puede que todo el mundo estuviera engañado, pero él no. Sabía que a Voldemort le importaban un bledo los sangre sucia. Que lo único que quería esa serpiente venida a más era poder. Y que si para ganarse a sus seguidores tenía que matar a todos los sangre sucia del planeta, lo haría sin dudar un segundo. Igual que mataría a sus seguidores en cuanto obtuviera lo que quería. Y todos los mortífagos se arrastraban tras él como si les fuera la vida en ello. Pero él no pensaba ceder.

Estaba harto de esconderse. De huir. De bajar la cabeza y aceptar órdenes con las que no estaba de acuerdo. De las noches sin dormir y las cicatrices en la piel y las otras que no se podían ver. De las patrañas que les contaban en un patético intento de lavarles el cerebro. Podía ver aquella expresión de ciega admiración en los ojos de los alumnos de primero de Slytherin mientras sus profesores les daban el discurso del día en el Gran Comedor, después de cenar. No era como la de los alumnos mayores, que asentían, confirmando lo que sus familias les habían dicho mil veces antes, confirmando lo que todo el mundo esperaba que ellos pensaran, incluido su propio fundador. No era como las de otras casas, que aguantaban estoicamente, reprimiendo con más o menos fortuna sus verdaderos sentimientos. Los pequeños Slytherin parecían absorber ávidamente todo lo que los Carrow decían, con esa inocencia tan propia de los niños que ansían complacer a sus maestros. Y los Carrow sabían lo que hacían. Atacaban a sus presas cuando más débiles estaban, cuando peor podían pensar. Cansados, con la barriga llena y la mente vacía después de un día agotador de leyes marciales y trabajo duro. Voceaban sus ideas de mentes pequeñas con grandes palabras: honor, libertad, magia, poder.

¿Qué honor había en ver a tus compañeros retorcerse en el suelo bajo tu varita? ¿Qué libertad era la que traía un nombre que ni siquiera estaba permitido pronunciar? ¿Magia? ¿Era eso lo que hacían al obligarles a hacerse daño los unos a los otros? ¿Poder? ¿El que tenían unas marionetas comandadas por un monstruo de ojos rojos que se escondía en la oscuridad?

Puede que los Slytherin se tragaran toda aquella basura, pero no él. Puede que incluso disfrutaran con el dolor de sus compañeros de clase, sin importar a qué casa pertenecieran o cuál fuera la sangre que corría por sus venas. Pero no él. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Porque lo cierto es que nunca había deseado hacerle tanto daño a nadie como en ese momento deseaba dañar a Crabbe. Su compañero de clase. De casa. Alguien a quien había conocido durante más de siete años, incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts. No era su amigo, y ni siquiera le caía especialmente bien, pero nunca le había deseado ningún mal. Y ahora se lo estaba haciendo.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. Cómo había llegado a eso. Él, que siempre había evitado el conflicto. Él, que repudiaba cualquier muestra de violencia por considerarlo ruin y bestial. Él, que jamás había conseguido hacer una maldición cruciatus por mucho que le insistieran.

Se preguntó también qué pensaría su padre. Posiblemente lo ignorara, como hacía siempre. Como si a él le importara lo más mínimo lo que su padre pensara. Nunca le había importado, y aún menos en ese preciso momento.

Creyó oír un grito de mujer que se alzaba sobre los aullidos de Crabbe. Después, un golpe que salió de la nada, y el mundo se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó en una habitación desconocida, sentado en una silla, una sombra apareció de inmediato a su lado. Alecto Carrow. Y no estaba allí precisamente para preocuparse por su estado de salud.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –masculló la bruja, zarandeándolo–. ¿Acaso estás de _su_ lado? ¿Acaso eres un traidor? ¿Desde cuándo?

Él le dirigió una mirada vacía y se mantuvo en silencio. La "profesora" de Estudios Muggles puso todo su empeño para hacerle confesar. Y digamos que era una mujer de pocas palabras. Pero tanto esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho, sólo como castigo, porque él no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Al cabo de un tiempo, nunca supo cuánto, lo dejaron volver a su habitación, "con tal de que no se repita". La sombra de su padre lo había salvado, una vez más.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Sólo podía pensar en que ni siquiera era capaz de soportar el recuerdo de Crabbe torturando a aquel niño. Sólo recordaba el odio quemándole el cerebro, obstruyendo sus venas, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué había decidido Crabbe que aquel niño merecía sufrir? Qué más daba. Cualquier excusa era suficiente para colmar su sadismo. Así que no lo pensó. Sacó la varita, y lo hizo. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que le había empujado a hacerlo, sólo sabía que algo en sus entrañas le decía que aquello estaba mal, muy mal, que había algo intrínsecamente depravado en la cara de Crabbe cada vez que hacía un cruciatus. Las caras de los pequeños Slytherin, de aquellos niños que alguna vez habían sido ellos mismos, él y Crabbe, y Goyle, y Draco y los demás, le cruzaban la mente y sólo aumentaban sus deseos de hacer daño a Crabbe. A Alecto, a Amycus, a toda la gente como ellos. A Voldemort. A su propio padre, incluso.

No hay que confundirse. Él creía en la supremacía de la sangre limpia. Pero no en la violencia. No. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta. Sabía cómo había muerto su madre. Lo había visto. Lo recordaba cada noche. Y no le deseaba eso a nadie.

Fue por eso que, a pesar de lo que diga la historia, a pesar de lo que esté escrito en los libros, Horace Slughorn no fue el único Slytherin en quedarse a luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts. Allí, entre los escombros y los cadáveres de aquellos a los que su padre había llamado amigos y compañeros, hombro con hombro con gente que había odiado a Slytherin y lo haría por generaciones, Theodore Nott luchó. Por sí mismo. Por su madre. Pero, sobre todo, por aquellos que estaban por venir. Por los futuros niños Slytherin que se merecían algo más de lo que él y sus compañeros habían tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Podéis mandarme vuestras opiniones, aunque sean malas. En serio :3

Un besico!


End file.
